Hidden Moon
by SparklingStarGazer
Summary: Silver has always felt different. Just as her life was getting perfect, until everything started to crash down and her life turned upside down all of a sudden. Why are people are talking about a curse and about a full moon that appears once in 500 hundred years. And who are those bloody red eyed people claiming about some kind of hidden power inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 ~ Farewell_

_I heard sounds in the hallway as i opened my eyes and was met by the darkness with only the dim blurry light from the moon shining through my window. It was pouring down with rain, and I could see the mist covering the traces slowly as the street outside my window was slowly fading behind the mist. _

_I heard shuffling outside the door and whispers. I couldn't make out all of them, but I could catch a few of them._

"…_Hurry…she….anytime….leave..."_

_I didn't understand those words at first since my senses were slow from the sleep I just woke up from. I had a nightmare, but I wasn't surprised. I have nightmares every night, sometimes in the bright day when I take a nap, from not getting enough sleep. _

_I heard more shuffling sounds before a door was opened and then closed. I blinked before I pushed the covers off me and glided out of the bed, grabbing carefully my white kitty cat that was sleeping soundly, but now being wide awake. _

_I walked towards the door, pressing my ear to the door trying to make out some kind of sound, but it was all silent. I looked down at the kitty cat and it was staring back at me curiously. I haven't named him yet. _

_I opened the door carefully and stepped outside my room and was met by silence. I looked around before I skipped to my parent's bedroom surprised to see it wide open. _

_They never leave it open. _

_I peeked inside but was met by emptiness. Dark, cold emptiness. _

_I turned around finding my heart rate rise. I didn't have enough air suddenly; something was stuck in my throat. I ran towards the entrance door and pushed it open as I found myself hit by the rain and coldness. _

_But nothing mattered that time. I was desperate and scared. I was scared to face the reality. The reality of my parent's leaving me. All alone, with a single note lying on my mother's bed side pillow. _

_Farewell. _

"WAKE UP SILVER! WAKE UP!"

I groaned opening my eyes slightly before closing them pushing the covers over me hiding from the bright light.

"WAKE UP LAZY ASS IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Suddenly I was squeezed by a heavy force making me open my eyes and shout out in pain automatically. I sat straight up making the covers fly down with me having an angry and annoyed look on my face.

"UGH...I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DARED TO DO THAT TO ME! I DON'T CARE, I WANT TO SLEEP!" I shouted angry finding myself surrounded my by three brothers. They all stared at me like I didn't just threaten of killing the guilty one. They actually sat there grinning at me before all three of them jumped on me attacking me with hugs.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS SILVER! THERE ARE TONS OF TONS OF PRESENTS FROM SANTA! I SAW THEM ALL!" I heard Michel, the youngest of my brothers shout out with awe and happiness in his voice that I just didn't have the heart to be angry at him.

He just stood there with a big grin on his cute small face not having one tooth at the front because it fell out two days ago. He was one of the most adorable 7 year old boys you could ever meet. Always cheerful and smiling with not only his mouth, but you could see true happiness in his crystal blue eyes as he twirled a lock of honey blonde hair on top of his head. Standing bare foot with his blue and white star pyjama that was in a total mess right now.

"You looked like the sleeping princess before you woke up and started shouting out about sleep. You fell asleep at 1:30 am yesterday; you had more than 9 hours of sleep." Josh's voice suddenly said making me look at him. He was the second brother, 12 years old. Same eye colour as Michael's, but instead of honey blonde, he had light brown short hair. He was wearing his usual black glasses, grey t-shirt and his black pyjama pants, with black socks. He was the smart kid among the three brothers, but sometimes, he was just full of himself. But I still love him.

"Shut up Josh, girls need their beauty sleep." I said smiling at him showing my tongue.

"But you're already beautiful so why bother? We don't want you to get stolen away from us because of your "beauty sleep" making you no more beautiful that you already are sissy?" Luke, the oldest brother said smiling his typical half way smile.

I rolled my eyes chuckling at him.

He was 19 years old, a few months older than me. He was tall and really fit, but what I like the most about him is his kind personality. He is a very good looking guy, and he doesn't take advantage of it. He is smart, and sees beauty in everyone. He had honey blonde hair and thunder grey catching eyes. He was sitting beside me barefooted and with a bare chest with only his "good for nothing but warm nights" pyjama pants as he called them.

I smiled looking at all of them before attacking them with hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Fine fine, I'm awake now as you can see. Go and wash yourselves and I'll do the same before I go down and make us something to eat." I said and they nodded their heads before running off with only Luke and me in the room.

I looked at both Michael and Josh running out my room and towards the bathroom before disappearing making both of us chuckle at them. I looked at Luke and smiled at him ruffling his hair.

"Merry Christmas Silver and happy birthday!" Luke said gently suddenly taking out a small pretty wrapped present. I blinked looking at him before smiling and giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you very much Luke, and yes, merry Christmas!" I said back before taking the present and wrapping it up leaving me with a dark blue box. I opened it and found the most beautiful necklace I could have ever seen. It was a beautiful silver necklace, the stud shaped into a tear with a beautiful blue crystal in the middle.

I stared at it in shock gaping before looking slowly up at Luke that seemed to be satisfied with the look on my face.

"Oh…my…God…this is beautiful." I managed to choke out as I jumped on him hugging it tightly, but careful enough to make sure the necklace doesn't get ruined.

I smile when he takes the necklace out of my hand and puts it on me. I touch the surprisingly not cold necklace and feel the stone.

"Thank you Luke, It's one of the prettiest necklaces I have ever seen and had, this must have cost a lot." I said to him and he just shrugged it off.

"What can I say; this is nothing for me when it comes to give something precious and meaningful to my family and the ones I love. You are my precious little sister so of course I am going to put effort and love into finding and spending my money on something that has a meaning and thought put into." He said making me smile happily before pinching his cheek.

"Awh, you're so cute I could just eat you up!" I said laughing, when his eyes widened as he rubbed his cheek.

"No it's okay, I don't want to be eaten I still want to live. You can eat me up when I'm lying on my dead bed." He said pinching my nose.

"Ew no, then you won't be cute anymore. And you would probably smell like an old sock or something like all super old people do." I said jokingly and he laughed at my comment.

"fine fine, now get up. Everyone is hungry and mom and dad are still sleeping since it's only what – 10:27 am?" he said and I blinked surprised.

"Seriously, waking me up this early? Oh well…fine." I sighed throwing the covers off and jumping down the bed before walking towards the bathroom while touching the necklace's stone with my finger.

I didn't bother looking at the mirror as I stripped off my clothes fast and jumped into the shower. After five minutes, I was done and smelled good enough to be surrounded by people without them running away from the smell.

I chuckled at my own inner joke and shook my head as I wrapped a beige coloured towel around myself.

I walked towards the sink and took out my toothpaste and toothbrush before starting to brush my teeth. Looking at myself in the mirror I was staring at two pure white eyes. Yes, I had white eyes. I don't know why, and neither did the doctors. I hated it because I was always teased, bullied and called a freak for my appearance. I was different.

Having snow white eyes, and silver long hair plus a weird "tattoo" as I called it on my left wrist shaped as a half moon was not funny. I felt like a freak because I was so different and mainly because everyone used to call me that, but they stopped. Because I didn't live at the same place anymore, I use blue contact lenses and a blonde wig to hide my real appearance.

I was good looking though, had a nice body, skinny, tall healthy looking. And I was also a vegetarian, I don't know why. I just can't eat animals; I get nauseous and feel very bad, so I stopped and realized I was a vegetarian as everyone calls it.

After brushing my teeth, I walk out the bathroom and put on some clothes I find that were basically black sweatpants, white top under and a blue hoodie with black socks. Leaving my hair down to dry I walked out the room and walked down the stairs where I found it empty with no lights on.

I walked over to the switch and when I turned around I was attacked by screams.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SILVER!"

Jumping five meters up in the air from the shock I stared at my whole family where I even found my cousins, aunts etc. etc. there too.

I blinked in shock as everyone rushed over to me killing me with hugs.

"T-thank you!" I laughed out as everyone congratulated me with happy smiles and were all pretty dressed. I stared at all of them in shock and then at my parents that were just standing there smiling happily at me.

"But…when, I thought you were all sleeping." I said confused and they just laughed.

"Sweety, do you really think we wouldn't plan something for you and instead be sleeping in our beds? We love you and we just want you to know that, and it wasn't just all. Everyone came up with the ideas of everything that is here!" my mom said smiling as I came over giving her and my dad a big hug.

They were both kind people, my mom with her brown shiny short hair and my dad with his blond one. They were having on their pretty outfits, my mom in a pretty pink dress and my dad in his black suit.

I suddenly felt myself being dragged off as I saw my parents laugh at it.

"Oi who are you dragging me off like that! I was actually talking to my parents!" I said as I turned and was suddenly met by a massive hair attack.

"Jaz!" I shouted out when the smell hit me making me laugh. After releasing the hug I found my best friend standing there with a big grin on her face.

She was a pretty girl with red hair, green eyes, freckles on her face and a big happy grin on her lips. She was wearing a cute black knee high dress.

"Silver the wet girl!" she shouted out as she messed up my hair.

"Shut up I just got out of the shower!" I said laughing brushing her hands off me.

"So what's up? How's life? How is it to be 19 years old?" she said and I chuckled at her and shrugged.

"Nothing really different than from being 18 as I was just a few hours ago." I said and she suddenly took something out and gave it to me.

"Here for you, it's both from me and the others, but they couldn't come because they all had their own family Christmas celebrations to attend and stuff." She said as I looked at the bag in my hand.

"Open it later we have food to do and things to eat… wait that came out wrong-" she said making me laugh at her before she corrected herself.

"Food to eat and things to do, but anyway, another thing. We don't have school until next weeks because the storm that was a few days ago broke through the school and one of the windows broke that made the classroom inside a total mess and the door blocked by the tons of snow outside. So there is no way to get in or out, so it means time for us girls!" she said happily as I chuckled at her usual energized self.

"What, and without me?" Luke suddenly cut in and Jaz looked at him and I could see a small blush form in her cheeks.

"It's only for GIRLS Luke, and you don't exactly look like one." She said and I nodded my head playing along.

"So, I can just put on some girly things and a wig and voala I'm a girl!" he said grinning making me laugh at him and Jaz slapping his arm.

"Shut up Luke you aren't invited!" she said showing her tongue to him and he just chuckled ruffling our hairs before walking off.

"Girl are so hard to tag along with." He pouted as he walked away and I wiggled my eyebrows up'n down at Jaz when I saw her dreamy look as Luke walked away.

"Geez you're like totally love sick!" I said and it semed like those words made her come back to reality as she turned into a red burning tomato and slapped my arm before running up my room.

"Shut up I'm not!" she shouted embarrassing with me running after her laughing.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that!" I shouted back as we both fell on my bed.

I put the gifts down beside it and looked at Jaz.

"So how's your love life going?" she suddenly asked and I smiled shrugging.

"It's fine, but I guess this long distance relationship is taking the piss. It's hard not to see him every day and to only hear his voice over the phone. But I'm happy for him though, I mean it's not easy to be doing what he is doing right now." I said shrugging before laying on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"No shit girl, I just don't get why you got together with him in the first place. You guy almost never see each other because he's always traveling around with his band performing. That must suck hard for you two." She said and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I like him and he's funny. He has a good heart Jaz, and I can't refuse him to do what he loves to do, that would be too much." I said and she just sighed.

"Silver, you two have been together for almost two years now, and you haven't really been on a proper date now for almost a year because of his touring. And who knows maybe he's out there with some other chick?" she said and I suddenly felt a pang in my chest.

I looked at her and she could probably see the pain in my eyes before she suddenly hugged me.

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to but I'm just trying to be realistic here. I just want you to be happy, you're such a beautiful girl and there are tons of guys wanting to get a chance with you but can't because you have a dough of a bag of a boyfriend touring around not having time for you. Did he even call you this week?" she asked and now that I thought about her words, they kind of made sense. No not kind of, they did make sense.

"No… he called me two weeks ago." I mumbled and she sighed combing my hair with her fingers.

"Today is your birthday and he didn't even call. He was supposed to be the first one." She said and I nodded my head.

"I know…I guess I'm just so used of him not being around that I don't really think about it." I said and she suddenly gave me a tissue that she took from my desk.

"Here, wipe your eyes girl you're crying over a guy not worthy to cry over." She said and I chuckled taking the tissue drying my eyes. I didn't realize I was crying.

Suddenly the door opened the Luke stepped in.

"Is everything okay here, I had a weird feeling in my chest that something was wro-Silver what's wrong!? Why are you crying!?" Luke suddenly said rushing over to us before sitting down looking at me giving me a hug.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" he asked looking concerned.

"She's crying over her dough bag boyfriend that didn't even have time to call her these last two weeks and even today on her birthday." Jaz explained and Luke suddenly had an angry look on his face which was surprising, because it was very unusual of him getting angry.

"Philip!? Silver I told you to break up with that jerk he's not worth crying over and he's only breaking your heart by the way he is treating you." Luke said annoyed as he looked out the window as if my boyfriend Philip was standing there.

"I know, but I have at least to wait until I meet him. It's not right to break up over the phone." I said and they both looked at me with indescribable face.

"You're seriously too nice and kind hearted at times Silver." They both said in unison and looked at each other surprised when they said the words at the same time. I looked at them chuckling before shaking my head drying my tears.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, let's get down and get some good unhealthy food and have fun!" I said and they both agreed making our way down the stairs to where everyone else was sitting and chatting.

"Silver sweety… we have some bad news for you." My parents stood in front of us having sad looks on their faces. I stared at them confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked suddenly feeling something in my throat and my chest aching in pain.

…

_**Hey guys! **_

_**So this is my other new story, but before I would probably continue with it I wanted to know if it is worth continuing on it? **_

_**Did it sound/look good or was it bad? Should I continue with it or abandon it?**_

_**Haha, I need to find out, like in my opinion I felt like it was good, but what can I say? :P**_

_**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and I really hope you guys review your thoughts down below and I don't know…fav, follow maybe? :D**_

_**Haha, have a good day/night and peace out! 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 -I love you my stupid superman

_**Previously on Silver Moon**_

"_I know, but I have at least to wait until I meet him. It's not right to break up over the phone." I said and they both looked at me with indescribable face._

"_You're seriously too nice and kind hearted at times Silver." They both said in unison and looked at each other surprised when they said the words at the same time. I looked at them chuckling before shaking my head drying my tears. _

"_Yeah, I guess. Well, let's get down and get some good unhealthy food and have fun!" I said and they both agreed making our way down the stairs to where everyone else was sitting and chatting. _

"_Silver sweety… we have some bad news for you." My parents stood in front of us having sad looks on their faces. I stared at them confused. _

"_What do you mean?" I asked suddenly feeling something in my throat and my chest aching in pain. _

_**Present**_

I felt my chest tighten in pain and fear. What do they mean bad news?

Bad news as in really bad news like someone died? Did someone die? Did someone get injured? Wasn't I accepted into the college I wanted to attend to?

"W-What do you mean bad news?" I asked again once we have settled down on the couch in the living room. I could feel the atmosphere in the room glowing dim and empty. It was quiet. Too quiet for my liking.

I glanced around and found most of my family looking at me with sympathy in their eyes. What is going on? I found Michael sitting on a chair looking down at his hands with a pout on his lips and tears in his eyes.

My eyes widened, I have almost never seen him cry. This must be serious, he is always cheerful.

"M-Mom, dad! What is going on?" I asked frantic looking at both of them waiting for an answer.

"W-We got a call." My mom started off not looking at me as she twirled her finger on her palm. She always did that when she was nervous or had something important to say, but didn't know how to say it.

"Yeah and?" I asked in hope. I didn't know what to hope, for the bad news to be a joke and turn into good news. That the call they received was a prank call or that they forgot a wallet that they have to get back. Anything.

"Mrs. Tyson called us… uhm… something happened to Philip, she was crying and sounded totally broken, but she told us that she wanted you to know." My mom said as she grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes with pain and sadness.

My mind went blank. Mrs. Tyson, was Philips mother. Why would she be calling us and crying? What happened to Philip? Did he di- no, I don't even want to think about it. It couldn't be the case, I mean he was Philip! He isn't alone, he is strong and confident, he is kind, everyone loves him, he wouldn't…he couldn't.

"Philip was in a car accident on his way here... he wanted to hurry up and be on time on your birthday, but an old man with poor sight didn't see him and crashed right into him at full speed." My mom's words felt distant. I couldn't think. No, impossible.

This is a joke right? Yes, this has to be a joke! I mean, Philip is a pro when it comes to driving, he wouldn't let someone hit him, he always managed to get out of situations like this… he couldn't be…

I felt arms wrap around me as I felt myself shake and cling to my mother as I cried in her shoulder. I didn't see or hear anyone. My mind was far away, I was gone.

"_This song is dedicated to you my love!" Philip shouted out as he grinned holding onto his guitar in his arms as he made himself comfortable on my bed. I laughed as I shook my head smiling at him biting my lower lip. _

"_Ho la da da da_

_There are no words, To paint a picture of you, girl._

_Your eyes and those curves, _

_It's like you're from some other world. _

_You walk my way,_

_Oh, God, it's so frustrating._

_So why do I disappear_

_When you come near?_

_It makes me feel so small._

_Why do I blow my lines_

_Most every time_

_Like I've got no chance at all?" he sang with his husky beautiful clear voice hitting every note perfectly. I could feel my heart speed up as he looked up at me winking as he closed his eyes and continued beaming out on his guitar. _

"_If I could be your superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars, _

_And back again. _

'_Cause every time you touch my hand, _

_And you feel my powers, running through your veins. _

_But I can only write this song,_

_And tell you, That I'm not that strong. _

'_Cause I'm no superman, _

_I hope you like me as I am." He sang and looked right into my eyes with a warm soft gaze filled with love as he sung. I looked back with love and a smile filled with happiness. _

"_I love you" I mouthed at him and could see his cheeks turn slightly red from my words before he grinned. So cute!_

"_No it ain't no lie, _

_I have to tell you how I feel._

_But each time that I try, _

_It gets a little more unreal. _

_You say my name, _

_Oh, God, I can't stop shaking. _

_So why do I disappear_

_When you come near?_

_It makes me feel so small. _

_If I could read your mind, _

_Girl, would I find_

_Any trace of me at all?" He suddenly stood up and walked towards me before walking slowly and playfully walking around me singing and playing. _

"_If I could be your superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars, _

_And back again. _

'_Cause every time you touch my hand, _

_You feel my powers, running through your veins. _

_Well I can only write this song, _

_And tell you that I'm not that strong. _

'_Cause I'm no superman._

_I hope you like me as I-I am, La la" he stopped in front of me looking down at me with stars sparkling in his eyes. So beautiful. _

"_If I could be your superman, _

_I'd fly you to the stars, _

_And back again. _

'_Cause every time you touch my hand, _

_And you feel my powers, running through your veins. _

_But I can only write this song,_

_And tell you, That I'm not that strong. _

'_Cause I'm no superman, _

_I hope you like me as I am." He sang before his voice faded slowly as the song came to an end and he glided his fingers over his guitar as he hit the last note perfectly. I held my breath before clapping at him amazingly. _

"_I love you too princess…" he whispered before leaning in and capturing my lips. I cupped my arms around his neck and he slowly put his guitar down on the ground without breaking the kiss before wrapping his arms around my waist. _

_Deepening the kiss as I ran my hands through his soft brown hair I felt like in heaven. He was just so… I don't know, he was perfect to me. He was everything I ever wanted, caring, loving, kind hearted, cocky at times, funny, strong, just lovable! _

_Breaking the kiss for air we breathed heavily as we stared into each other's eyes. I smiled up at him as our foreheads were touching and our hearts beating in rhythm_

How could I even think about wanting to break up with him! I love him so much! I'm so stupid for thinking those thoughts, I guess I was just lonely and missing him so much that I started to have bad thoughts coming through.

"Oh sweety… I'm so sorry this was supposed to be a good day filled with happiness for your birthday, not this…" I hear my mom cry in my shoulder as I felt my dad's strong arms wrap around us.

I breathed in shakily as I released the hug and dried my eyes with my hand. I tried to force a smile shaking my head.

"N-No, it's not your fault mom! It's okay, but please tell me where he is? Which hospital, I need to go to him! He needs me- I need him!" I said as I stood up looking down at my parents sitting in front of me.

"He's at the Moakley's hospital, we'll take you the-"

"I'll take her there!" a voice suddenly interrupted my dad and I snapped my head finding Luke standing there with Jaz by his side. He looked over to mom and dad before they nodded their heads and he motioned me to follow him.

I ran out the room after Luke together with Jaz at my side. I felt my lip trembling from the thought of him not making it… No Silver! Don't think like that, have positive thoughts only positive!

I felt arms wrapping around me and found Jaz looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Silver." She said pain filling her voice and I shook my head at her giving a small smile.

"Don't apologize, it will be okay!" I said and she smiled back and nodded her head as I hugged her back. We broke off the hug before running to the entrance and throwing on our shoes, grabbing our jackets and running out the door with Luke already sitting in the driver's seat.

Soon after we jumped in he pulled off and drove to the hospital. I kept looking out the window my mind drifting off.

'_Please God, just let everything be okay!' _I prayed closing my eyes automatically grabbing the necklace on my neck holding tightly around it.

"He will be okay" I heard Luke say at my side.

I looked at him confused snapping back to reality. I blinked before I realized what he said.

"Y-Yeah he will. I'm sure of it!" I said confident and realized his knuckles turned white from holding the steering wheel so tightly. I could see that the news affected Luke too. Even though Luke called him a jerk I knew that he cared about him.

They are friends after all; it's just that they became slightly distant after Philip started touring around with his band performing. He was worried about me because I had been slightly depressed after him being gone for such a long time.

Luke was mad at Philip for leaving me for so long because of his band and touring, but I couldn't blame him. Yes, I was mad and sad at him at times because we were a couple, yet he was gone for such a long time, he was gone for a week at most, but this time it was much longer. Two months, and it was killing me.

But I got used to it, but it still hurt not getting calls from him when he promised to call me when he had time. In the start he was always calling me, every day, when he didn't he apologized the next day and told me that he was busy. And I of course, has always forgiven him, praising him for reaching after his dream of becoming a famous singer telling him to go for it, but to always think of me from time to time.

"We're here." Luke said snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked out the window and just like he said the gigantic building outside with the big words saying "Moakley's hospital" confirmed it.

I opened the door jumping out before closing it and running up the stairs and inside as the glass doors glided open for me to walk in. Running to the information desk I found a women sitting there.

"I'm sorry but where is Philip Moakler's room!?" I asked her and she looked up at me over her glasses smirking slightly before typing on the computer in front of her. Did she just smirk at me?

"He's in room 206, second floor." She said and I nodded saying small thanks before running off to the elevators. Clicking on the button I tapped on the floor with my foot impatient as I looked frantically on it.

"God, hurry up!" I sighed in frustration as I felt Luke and Jaz behind me. I don't have time to wait for this lazy elevator! I ran to the stairs and ran upstairs and stopped until I found the big "2" number on the wall. I rushed through the door and was in a long corridor.

"Silver wait for us!" I head Jaz shout out after me but I ignored her not having time.

Looking frantically around I found many rooms.

"200…201…203…204…205…206!" I stood in front of the door. I could feel my heart speed up as I stood there. God, I don't even know what to do. I have to calm down.

I took a deep breath closing my eyes. Breathing out I opened my eyes and grabbed the handle before pushing it down and walking it. I was met by a horrified sight. There laid Philip on the white bed covered in bandages and machines by his bed with a syringe attacked to his arms and the machine rating his heartbeat.

I found him alone in the room. I suddenly felt tears making their way through my eyes as I walked slowly towards his bed. I stopped in front of him and found him sleeping peacefully. I bit my lip hard feeling the metallic taste.

I sat down on the chair in front of him and grabbed his hand gently stroking it.

"P-Philip…" I whispered his name hoping for some reaction. I cleared my throat and kissed his hand before looking up at him. He was so pale.

"You're such a jerk you know that? Why did you have to get yourself in a accident, and because of an old geezer who had a poor eyesight of all people? Do you know how worried I am!?" I asked him feeling tears stream down from my eyes dripping down on his hand.

"Please get better… I love you too much to let you go…my stupid stupid yet loving superman." I cried silently while chuckling remembering the time when he sang to me about not being a superman. I have always been calling him superman after that and he always called me princess.

I suddenly felt the machine shriek off beeping sounds. I snapped my head to it in panic as I saw the beating lines slowly go into a thin straight line. My eyes widened in shock. No!

"No….God please no! Philip!" I shouted as I tightened my hold on his hand crying in pain and shock. No, he can't be dying! No, God, please not Philip!

"Please don't do this to me!" I cried in his neck as I heard the machine's "beep" sound tune into a long one which signalized that the heart has stopped. My eyes snapped to it and I saw that the line was now straight –too straight for my liking, I need to see them move, not stand still- as the door busted open and three doctors ran inside and one pulled me from his bed as I stared at Philips body being checked and the doctors having –surprisingly- calm looks on their faces.

"Do you love Philip Moakler?" the doctor that pulled me away from Philips bed suddenly asked. I just stared at him in shock.

"W-What?" I asked confused as I dried my tears that just kept floating down so I gave up. What the hell is this guy's problem!?

"Do you love Philip Moakler?" he repeated and I stared at him dumb-founded before something clicked in me and I felt angry all of a sudden.

"Of course I love him! What the heck is with the question? My boyfriend just frigging died in front of me! I-I…" I chocked and stuttered on my words as I felt myself cry again falling down on my knees.

"God…why?" I cried grabbing my hair as I tried to calm myself but found it hard. I couldn't, I felt ripped apart. I felt lost, broken, empty all of a sudden.

I suddenly heard the door shot and I snapped my head up and found myself alone with Philip once again. I didn't care about it being strange, and the doctors acting weird. All I could care about was Philip.

I pushed myself up and walked over to his bed. As I neared it I felt myself wanting to run away, wishing to wake up, telling me that this is just a bad dream, a nightmare, a sick joke maybe, anything.

I bit my lip and touched his cheek softly.

"He was still warm; weird I thought dead people were supposed to be cold. God, what the hell am I thinking!" I mumbled to myself and I suddenly felt his body stir, but it must have been my imagination.

"I love you Philip Moakler my superman" I whispered as I kissed his lips gently yet full of love. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I heard the heart beat reputedly, strong and fast. I shot my eyes open before touching it with my hand.

"What the frigging muffin!? His heart is beating!" I mumbled in shock as I stared at his chest poking it all of a sudden to make sure I wasn't hallucinating it, before it suddenly started shaking and my eyes widened in shock as laugher interrupted the silence and my head snapped to Philips face.

I cried out in shock as I jumped away from the bed.

Philip was frigging laughing on the bed! What the hell! He died!

"What the hell! B-But you died!" I shouted out in shock and confusedness and I stared at him laughing so much he was holding his stomach as he was gasping for air and tears floating down his face.

"O-Oh, G-God, this is too much for me!" he said laughing hard. Something suddenly clicked in my head as I felt myself walk over to him.

I suddenly jumped on him hitting his chest repeatedly.

"You jerk! Moron! Idiot! I hate you for scarring me like that! How could you!?" I shouted at him while hitting his chest angry. This was the sickest most stupid joke and prank he has ever done! God how could he!

"I-I'm sorry Silver! I'm sorry, don't kill me!" he shouted laughing while trying to block himself as I hit him before he caught my wrists stopping me from hitting him.

"Let go of me! I haven't punished you yet for scaring me like that you stupid stupid idiot!" I shouted at him trying to release myself from his strong grip, but all in vain.

"Nope!" he said smiling as I looked down at him angry. His eyes were sparkling from the tears when he laughed, now staring at me with his beautiful brown ones into mine. God, how I missed him.

"I missed you too…" he whispered softly and I felt myself smile through my tears as he released me hugging tightly. I felt him kiss my temple as I held into him as if my life was on the line. God that sounds so weird, as if my life can be on the line, sounds like a phone conversation or something. Ugh, just shut up brain!

"I love you princess and happy birthday!" he said and I looked at him not having the power to shout at him when I saw his smile. God, he is such a dorky stupid, yet all-i-could-ever-ask-for boyfriend!

"I love you too superman, but I'm still mad at you for this!" I said to him and I felt my body shake as his chest shook as he chuckled.

"Yeah yeah, but hey this wasn't only mine idea!" he said and I rose my eyebrow at him. He suddenly looked at something behind me and I turned my head finding my family standing there with grins on their faces.

"No way… wait, they were all part of it!?" I asked shocked turning back to Philip who just shrugged grinning.

"God I hate you guys!" I shouted out as they all laughed. Philip sat up and grabbed my waist bringing me on his lap as he hugged me tightly smiling. I looked over and found Luke stand there at the door frame with a smirk on his face and Jaz beside him with an innocent grin on her face.

"I will get you two later" I mouthed at them with a deadly look on my face and they both laughed before running out the room.

"But seriously guys, this was just too mean!" I said and my mom and dad came over as they sat in front of us with smiles on their faces.

"Well… what can we say? Philip wanted something extreme this time and since he was away for so long he wanted it to be "special" and to be sure that you haven't gotten tired of him so he asked us for help and your mom, I, Jaz and Luke agreed on it!" dad said and I stared at them in shock.

"What the heck? and the hospital? Is that even allowed to do here?!" I asked and they just shrugged.

"It wasn't easy to convince them into it, but in the end they gave up when your mom had a little "talk" with them and they suddenly agreed on It." he said and I sent mom a "what-the-heck" look and she just smiled shrugging.

I didn't have any words so I just sighed heavily, leaning back onto Philips chest feeling his warmth from his body.

"This is such a mess and I'm still so confused. But no wonder the information lady was acting weird and the doctors!" I said and they looked at me with a weird look in their eyes before standing up smiling and walking off.

"We'll give you two lover birds time to catch up" my mom said winking and giving both of us a kiss on the forehead before everyone walked out. I turned around and was now leaning my chin on his chest looking up at him. He looked down at me with a smile as he stroked my hair.

"You have a lot of explanation to do mister!" I said to him with a small frown that he just chuckled off. He brought his hand to my chin lifting it up as he stared into my eyes.

"Whatever you wish for princess, but right now, let me enjoy this moment with you before you jump on me with your punches and questions!" he said smirking when I sent him a small pout before capturing my lips.

I kissed back and my hands went automatically to his neck as I pushed myself up and he deepened the kiss hugging me and pushing us together. It was amazing feeling his lips on mine. Muffin God thank you so much and geez i missed him so much!

The kiss was full of passion, despair, need and most of all, love. When we finally pulled from each other breathing hard from the lack of air I saw his lips slightly puffy and red from the hot kiss we just shared a few seconds ago. I looked up and saw his hair messed up, but still good looking. His sharp manly jaw, perfect shaped nose, beautiful and gentle chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you my stupid superman!" I said before capturing his lips once again before he could manage to say anything back.

…**-.-…..-..-.-…..**

**Hello :D**

**I really hope you liked this chapter! Hehe :3**

**The song Philip sang and "made" in the story (:P) is a song from Joe Brooks – Superman. It's an awesome song you guys should totally check it out! :D **

**Please follow, vote, fav, and comment/review and tell me what you think, is it worth continuing this story? :D 3**

**Until next time ma muffins! Haha 3 **


End file.
